Pledge of the Merchant Princes
Overview Summary #The Princes of Vabbi await you in the Halls of Chokhin. #Defeat the invading forces and protect the Messenger of Lyssa. #Speak with the Messenger of Lyssa. #Hurry to the Mirror of Lyss and investigate what's happening at the Grand Court of Sebelkeh. #Listen to Morgahn's explanation. #See Head Priest Vahmani for your reward. Obtained from :Zerai the Learner in The Kodash Bazaar Requirements :Dasha Vestibule (mission) '-OR-' Dzagonur Bastion (mission) Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"The three merchant '''princes' of Vabbi summon you to the Halls of Chokhin. It's best not to keep them waiting."'' ::Accept: "After all this? We can't just say no." ::Reject: "Let them deal with their problems." ::When asked about quest: "The princes are waiting for you in the halls of Chokhin." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Prince Mehtu the Wise: "I thank you all for coming here. Varesh's assaults thus far were merely distractions. They have subsided for now, but she will strike again." :Prince Mehtu the Wise: "According to those texts, the Nightfall is upon us. Varesh will strike against the gods themselves. That means she will start with the Sebelkeh Basilica." :Prince Bokka the Magnificent: "We have no choice. The three of us pledge our fortunes and our forces to the Sunspears. Varesh must be defeated." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Messenger of Lyssa: "Heroes! Please! I have a message from Kehanni! I am being chased! Oh Lyssa, save us!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Messenger of Lyssa) :"I have an urgent message from Kehanni. Something terrible is happening at the Grand Court of Sebelkeh! Please hurry!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Morgahn: "Lower your weapons! We are no longer your enemies. An atrocity was committed here. Please allow me to explain." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Morgahn) :"Put down your weapons. I am no longer your enemy. Let me show you what happened. I will show how these old blind eyes were taught to see." ::Player response: "For now, General Morgahn, you have our peace." :"Thank you. When you are ready, I will show you why we fight the same battle...." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue Earlier that day... (Near the Mirror of Lyss) :Morgahn: "You must understand. I have known Varesh Ossa since she was a child." :Morgahn: "She was always driven, smart, and strong in her believes." :Morgahn: "When the darkness took her, I remained blind and loyal." :Morgahn: "Kehanni!" :Kehanni: "Morgahn? You've come to rescue us?" :Morgahn: "What has happened? The temple!" :Kehanni: "Varesh attacked us! Demons! Everyone dead! Slaughtered!" :Morgahn: "I remained blind until it was too late." Shortly afterward... (The Mirror of Lyss) :Varesh Ossa: "Ai, Abaddon! Ai, Abaddon! Jai Hahna Almighty Abaddon!" :Morgahn: "Varesh! What have you done?" :Varesh Ossa: "I have done what is necessary, old friend, for the good of my god and my land." :Morgahn: "You have washed this holy place in blood! You promised to spare my priests!" :Varesh Ossa: "A small promise, easily broken for the greater good. You would not have understood." :Morgahn: "You must stop this!" :Varesh Ossa: "It is too late to stop; this part of the ritual is complete! The walls of my lord's prison are being torn away, and Torment is swallowing the world!" :Morgahn: "I will stop you myself!" :Varesh Ossa: "You are badly outnumbered, old friend." :Morgahn: "My men!" :Varesh Ossa: "More blood for my rituals!" :Margonite Reaper: "Mistress! He escapes!" :Varesh Ossa: "Let him go. He is broken." :Varesh Ossa: "We are needed elsewhere." :Varesh Ossa: "Leave The Blasphemy here to rot this world." :Varesh Ossa: "Nightfall is at hand!" Reward Dialogue :"Nightfall is nigh. Varesh stormed in and started slaughtering everyone while you were busy with the princes. She left behind a great demon. It is atop the temple." Followup :Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission) Walkthrough Head to Mihanu Township (those aligned with Margrid can map directly there; Master of Whispers allies can cross The Mirror of Lyss from the west side of Grand Court of Sebelkeh). Exit north from the township into the Holdings of Chokhin. As you arrive at the holdings, the three princes are waiting for you. After a brief dialogue, a messenger arrives, shouting for help. Kill those following her and then speak to her. Map back to the Grand Court of Sebelkeh, exit, and speak with Morgahn. After a cutscene, you are returned to the Grand Court of Sebelkeh. Notes Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points